Hermione back in 1971
by Kyra522
Summary: Hermione finds out that her best friends are dead, and plans to change the whole past when she is accidentally thrown back in time. R/R please! Happy?
1. A shock

**A Shock**

Hermione was sitting alone, hidden by Harry's cloak at the entrance of their tent upon Ron's and Harry's insistence, when they heard sounds outside.

'We'll be OK,' Ron had said, 'we need someone to look after the tent, packing up would take too long.'

'Yea, be here, we'll be right back' Harry's words echoed in her mind.

It had been 10 minutes, and it seemed just that. Time flies when you are lost in thought. She had been like that since she found out that she was the owner of the first Hallow, the Elder Wand. No one except Harry, Ron and Ollivander knew that.

She remembered Harry face, surprised; and Ron's, surprised, and a whole lot jealous, when Ollivander gave them this news at Bill and Fleur's. She knew he wanted the wand badly.

Poor Voldemort, she thought. He had Dumbledore's wand now, thinking it to be the Elder Wand. The real wand, she found out, belonged to Travers, from whom Hermione had snatched during their break-in at Gringotts. If only _A History of Magic_ would have known that.

She, Hermione, was the possessor of the first Hallow, and Harry having the second, it was only fair that Ron had the third…

She was absent mindedly tossing a black pebble in her hand, still hidden under Harry's cloak. Pointing her wand at it, she etched the sign of the Deathly Hallows onto it, first the top of the triangle, then the lower line completing the triangle. Then she fitted the circle into it, forming the sign of the Deathly Hallows, the triangle eye.

Imagining it to be the Resurrection Stone, she turned it lazily in her hand and mildly wished Harry's parents and Sirius was alive. Not much later since these thoughts crossed her mind, she sensed some presence behind her. Not like human, with their hearts beating with their souls, she sensed mere flesh; flesh which covered bones inside, which had no living soul inside them.

She was right. Turning around, she saw James and Lily Potter, and Harry's godfather, Sirius Black.

She almost shrieked. They were smiling at her, all in the same clothes when they died; Lily's emerald eyes looking the most alive thing in the tent. Sirius was looking at her, and, Hermione noticed, he didn't look much older than her. She never noticed his handsome face, his dark eyes, shaggy hair blocking most of his face.

Hermione looked at James and her mouth fell open almost immediately. She had a bizarre thought that she was looking at an older version of Harry. She dismissed this thought when she saw James dark eyes.

'H-How did you guys c-come here?' she asked, pulling the cloak off her and taking a step towards them.

'The stone' James simply said

'y-you mean....you mean....this is the...the... resurrection stone?' Hermione said, holding up the pebble she picked up.

'I guess so.', James said.

'b-but this is just a pebble I picked up, look, I drew this sign on it by myself, with my wand!'

'My dear,' lily answered this time, also annoyed by James' ignorant replies. Sirius sniggered. Lily shot him a look and continued, 'I could be mistaken, but when a really powerful wizard unites two Hallows, it may be possible to create a third,', she said in her clear voice, vaguely pointing at the cloak, the stone and the wand, her hand stopping there.

'That, I presume, is the Elder wand?'

Hermione nodded

'And that is James' cloak? I mean, Harry's, it is Harry's now right?'

'Y-yes'

'So that is it! You united two hallows and have succeeded in creating the third! but I do not know how that worked as the cloak is Harry's, not yours.'

For a moment Lily and Hermione stood staring at each other both thinking the same thing. Sirius' voice forced them to look away.

'Where are Harry and Ron? I always thought if anyone would summon us back from death, it would be Harry.'

He looked at Hermione right in the eye.

'u-um..Err.. th-they went out, they heard something outside.' Hermione stuttered, mentally kicking herself for doing so.

Then realization kicked her too; slammed her so hard she was gaping at a on the seat of a chair.

They had been out for quite a while.

* * *

**OK, so this is my first chapter. Watcha think? Good? Bad? R/R plz!!**

**ps:Ive changed this ch. too, though I was in a hurry; might change a few more things  
**


	2. Master of Death

**Ron and Harry**

'Uh-I'll be right back-stay here-I'm bringing Ron and Harry-don't move!' she said hastily, pulling on Harry's invisibility cloak.

Running out, she glanced at the three dead figures, still standing on the spot she had left them, looking at her with confused looks.

She ran wildly for a few seconds, Lily's thoughts echoing in her mind.

_Really powerful wizard_…She, Hermione!

_Unites two Hallows_…the cloak and the wand, of course!

_A third Hallow can be made_… the stone, the dangerous Resurrection Stone which she so strongly did not believe in.

She slowed herself now, concentrating hard on the direction she should be taking.

Deciding on a north-easterly direction, she ran, calling, 'Ron! Harry! RON!'

After a half-hour of fruitless search, she gave up and rested on a rock, still under her cloak, and summoned her patronus.

The otter sprouted out from her wand, and was using the air as a platform to fritter around.

She decided that Ron and Harry had gone back to the tent, and were looking for her, so to be on the safe side, she was going to send them a message.

She addressed the graceful mass of silver running around in the air.

'Go to Harry and Ron, and tell them I'm OK, and I'll be back in the tent in a short while.'

The otter looked at her, completely perplexed, and merely dissolved into the air, leaving a shimmer of silver behind.

Hermione was utterly bewildered. She tried another patronus, but it failed again.

She could not think of it. Patronuses never fail in delivering message. A patronus fails only if the recipient wizards are under Dark magic concealment, or if – she did not even want to think about it – the wizards are dead. Both seemed equally bad. If they were in the possession of the Death Eaters, they were as good as dead.

She tried again, but it also failed, leaving back another shimmer of silver which looked appealing against the backdrop of the tree trunks and darkening sky.

She tried again and again, till she could not produce another patronus due to lack of hope.

Out of frustration and fear she burst into tears. She buried her face in her hands and wept for a long 10 minutes. When she finally raised her face, she was surrounded on all sides – by hooded figures.

They could be seen between the tree trunks, their faces hidden by their long hoods.

She stood up and pulled out her wand. The figures mirrored her.

'We know you're there, Mudblood!' a snarling voice said, which Hermione recognized as Bellatrix's,whom she had the misfortune to impost a few days back.

'It's time to pay back for the little Gringotts incident,eh?'

'Under poor Potter's Cloak, eh?' a rather nervous voice said. Hermione's eyes widened – Draco Malfoy was here. '_Accio Cloak_!'

Hermione grabbed the folds of the cloak nervously, but the summoning charm did not work on it. She heaved a sigh of relief. Harry would _kill_ her if anything happened to-

'Not under Potter's cloak? We'll find you anyway!'

The dozen of them groped around in all directions,while Hermione remained rooted to the spot, sometimes missed her by millimeters; they seemed not to be able to see the spot where she was standing, wand ready for duel.

'Stop,' a cold hissing voice, almost like a snake, stopped all the Death Eaters in their tracks.

* * *

**Sorry for all the changes, but this chapter is done. Im not changing anything now.**

**Enjoy **


	3. Hallows vs horcruxes

**HALLOWS VS. HORCRUXES**

Hermione saw the pale face of Voldemort; red eyes, slits for a nose; he came flying from above the treetops, and landed right on her left. Hermione turned around to face him, forgetting for a moment that she was still under the cloak.

His snake Nagini was draped around his shoulders; Voldemort's pale skin seemed to emit a pearly glow, which made the snake's skin shine.

'I…sense someone…,' he hissed, barely audible.

'Is it you, Granger? The girl I've been told so many times about by Severus? Smartest in your year? The girl Draco despised, Harry Potter's best friend?'

'-or _gir_lfriend.', a greasy voice commented, and she recognized the voice of her former Potions teacher at once. A few Death Eaters sniggered. Voldemort surprisingly looked close to a smile.

'Mudblood, before I deal with you, I want you to know about your blood traitor friend Weasley and your boyfriend,' He paused.

Hermione was scared. Scared, and frustrated. Her knees were shaking and she couldn't say anything. Voldemort didn't wait for a reply.

'Your friends are dead. _Dead_.'

She felt like this was all a joke. She kept mum, and instead took out the stone.

'HARRY POTTER, the Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, the one Dumbledore trained half his life to kill me, is now DEAD!'

Hermione could tell from his tone that he was enjoying this.

She ignored him once more and turned the stone around in her hand and wished Harry and Ron were alive. Nothing happened.

'Don't you hear me, Mudblood? HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!'

'NO!' she shot back, 'they are not dead… Harry and Ron are alive, I know they are!' as she said this she felt a dozen wands being pointed at her.

'NO! They are dead, I say, DEAD! Draco, bring their bodies here!'

Hermione felt infuriated as she saw Draco run into the thick forest on Voldemort's orders.

There was a short pause, where the only sounds were the owls hooting and Hermione's heavy breathing. It was interrupted when she heard the sound of someone stepping through the bushes.

'Ah, here they are. Weasley, Potter – my most prized trophies.

She chanced a look. She saw a flaming – red haired boy and the feet of whom she supposed was Harry, the latter piled on top of the other.

She was about to look away; she couldn't take it, but she gasped – was Harry's chest heaving?

This gave her a new hope.

'See? SEE, MUDBLOOD? I KILLED HARRY POTTER!'

'I don't believe you.' She said calmly.

'What insolence! This is what comes of Mudbloods!'

He was stroking Nagini with his free hand.

'You do not deserve to live! _AVADA KEDAVRA_!' She felt the cold voice slash through her like a knife; she knew there was no use fighting back. She would have twenty other spells thrown at her before she could say anything.

The green flash of light was blinding; she never imagined to die like thins.

This is it; she thought, Harry lost, Voldemort won, he was going to take over, Dumbledore training went in vain.

The spell was aimed at her, it sparked through the air and bounced right off the Cloak.

It missed him by inches, but it hit his snake, Nagini. It crumpled to the ground with a thud.

Voldemort's scream made her realize of the great danger ahead. She grabbed her stone and wished, wished really hard, that she was in the beginning of all this, so she could fix everything – Sirius could be alive, Dumbledore could be alive, Harry could have his parents…

Not much after these thoughts crossed her mind, the ground under her feet swam. Her surroundings dissolved together like the paint on an artist's palette. She felt like she was traveling by portkey, floo powder, and disapparating at the same time. She shut her eyes tight and let herself drop to the ground, shaking; clutching her wand and the stone.

After what felt like half an hour, she felt like she was on solid ground again; she stood up and brushed away her tears.

She opened her eyes, a little nauseated, and looked around.

She was in a plain green field, with trees on one side. Looking right, she saw a clear black lake, the moon's reflection shining back at her from the middle.

Turning left she gasped. The familiar building of Hogwarts towered over her.

**Ok, so I split the chapters. Felt it was better like this. Which means another opportunity 2 post another chapter went by. Don't worry, might post by soon as my Eng. Lit. Syllabus is done, and 2 chapters of Physics, I'll post another chapter. Seriously.**


End file.
